


Call Me

by macaronibug



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice only mentioned, Asriel - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Muriel deserves the world send tweet, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Soft Asriel, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronibug/pseuds/macaronibug
Summary: I wonder how Asra’s doing, he sighed, staring at the a simple leather bracelet on his wrist that seemed to call to him, the little moonstone embedded in it glistening; a little communication device of sorts made of magic, blood, stone and a promise; “Call me, when you’re scared or in danger or alone. I’ll find you.”Simply a absolute soft, yearning, tooth rotting fluff between Muriel and Asra pre-canon one shot.
Relationships: Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song Recommendation: "Blink (One Million Miles)" - Keegan DeWitt, Kiersey Clemons
> 
> Also this fic mentions that Muriel and Asra have little magic bracelets that can find each other because I need this soft Asriel HC.

Silence is louder than words. In fact, so loud it felt like an endless screeching that was driving Muriel insane; much like scratching a blackboard. No matter how he tried to tune it out to the rhythm of Inanna’s breathing or the crackle of the fire, it was too much, too lonely, too  _ quiet _ ; reminding him too much of where he was kept, the deathly silence that would follow him after every battle, trapped and alone. The same cursed silence that now haunted him after every nightmare where he lay awake wishing to be little again with safe and loving arms around him, soothing voices to sing him to sleep.  _ Selfish. I don’t deserve that. _

He rolled over slowly, careful not to wake Inanna, gathering his tools and pulling his stool in front of the fire. Whittling would take his mind off things, always did and always does, especially when he was alone. The little wooden figures sat on the mantle, watching him make them another friend with carved eyes of warmth and pity. The miniature Asra stuck out to him the most at this moment. A simple wooden figurine he’d painstakingly made as a child a while upon gaining the mischievous white haired child’s friendship, to be met with a startling amount of oohs and ahhs from them.

_ “This is incredible, it looks just like me! How did you do my hair like that? Wow it’s so so cute!”  _ They had cooed, carefully turning the wooden figurine in their hands as if it were fragile like glass but made of gold. When they asked to keep it he just shrugged. Muriel hadn’t gotten a single word in between their babbling, not that he minded nor did he know what to say. It’s been a long time since he’s seen that best friend, between trying to find a way to get the apprentice’s memories back and trying to keep the shop running, there wasn’t much, let alone any free time to visit his humble abode in the forest. It wasn’t a lie to say that Muriel hoped they’d find their way back to him the same way the figurine did. 

_ I wonder how Asra’s doing,  _ he sighed, staring at the a simple leather bracelet on his wrist that seemed to call to him, the little moonstone embedded in it glistening; a little communication device of sorts made of magic, blood, stone and a promise;  _ “Call me, when you’re scared or in danger or alone. I’ll find you.” _

It would be selfish to call for Asra as he wanted when he wasn’t in danger, wouldn’t it? A waste of their time when they’re out there in the magic dimension, facing who knows what, to help someone they love more than life itself. But at this time, wouldn’t Asra be asleep? A glowing bracelet wouldn’t wake them now would it? Just to make sure they’re still there, still okay, still safe. 

“Find Asra.” The two words escaped his lips unthinkingly, barely a whisper, and yet the stone shone bright, showing him exactly where Asra was; a magic dimension far, far away. But safe. And that was enough for Muriel. Heaving a sigh he continued whittling, the bracelet fading back to its subtle glow. 

“Are you okay?”

“waUGH?!” Muriel yelped, gracefully falling off the stool to face the intruder with a familiar voice he’d recognise without doubt. 

They reached a hand down, crouching to match his eye level. “Need a hand?”

“... Asra... how did you get here?”

“You called, I came.” Asra grunted, pulling Muriel up, or at least succeeding in tugging Muriel’s arm while he got himself on his feet.

Muriel sighed, sitting back onto his bed. Inanna now fully awake and leaping off the mattress to curl up before the fireplace, deliberately making space for Asra. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I wanted to come.” Asra smiled with nothing but warmth and genuity taking Muriel’s hands in theirs and squeezing gently. How could he accuse such beautiful eyes of deceit?

It didn’t take long for the tired traveller to comfortably plop onto the bed, lying on their side to face Muriel with a tired grin. Muriel awkwardly shuffled about, ensuring he wasn’t pushing his unexpected companion onto the unforgiving wooden floor, successfully avoiding eye contact. Not to say he wasn’t glad to have someone by his side, much less someone he loved wholeheartedly. Asra shamelessly wiggled in, in a very Faust-like manner, practically in Muriel’s arms. 

“You should call more often, I missed you.” they yawned, mumbling barely coherently “I also missed sleeping on a bed.”

Muriel sighed, brushing the hair out of Asra’s closed eyes, hand pausing just above their cheek, just a touch away from holding their face. But no, not now, not today. He couldn’t risk shattering this moment. “...You’re busy.”

“Not too busy to see you.” Asra hummed, content to have Muriel’s warmth around them. The mountain man stayed silent, but this time the silence was comfortable, lulling the two of them to sleep.

Muriel held the soon snoring magician close. Maybe he’ll let himself be selfish and have this, just for tonight, just this once. Just like when they were little, curled up against each other under the warmth of the sun, dreaming of a place to call their home. 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO first fic, quite nervous and I hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know what you think in the comments (also song recs for future fics lmao)  
> There's more to come soon :)


End file.
